


[Podfic] Airs and Grace

by DuendeVerde4



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 07:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6043560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuendeVerde4/pseuds/DuendeVerde4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid wonders if she is strong enough to have this dragon, this wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Airs and Grace

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [airs and grace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/139877) by [thisissirius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisissirius/pseuds/thisissirius). 



This was recorded for [The Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

Download this and other great woman centric podfics [ here](http://http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI.zip)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks klb for helping a newbie, you're just as awesome as the ladies on the anthology!


End file.
